WEIRD LOVE
by animalgirl4ever
Summary: This is after half the wedding Garth is not married to Lilly but Kate is married to Humphery. Garth is having to spen more time with Hutch on alpha duties and they become friends along with Humphery. And through out time Garth starts to get feelings for Hutch but only Humphery knows. (bad summary will understand more in story)
1. The start

**AN: new story this story is about Garth having a crush on Hutch so this story doesn't really line up with the movie anyway this story might turn into a rated M it depends on how detailed I go in the story anyway enjoy PS: if you don't like gay stories DON'T READ!**

**PROV GARTH**

_Every since Kate and Humphrey got married the schedule changed_

_I work with Humphrey, Can-Du, and Hutch_

_When I first meet Can-Du and Hutch I thought they where brothers_

_And I still think that even though Can-Du gets a fit when say it_

"Dude are you sure your not brothers" I said as we dragged the meal of the day to the food grounds

"Shut up garth!" Can-Du snapped

_Everyone but Can-Du laughed_

"Garth trust me they are not brothers i mean look at the difference" Humphrey said hiding his laughter

_Me and Hutch started to giggle_

_Can-Du didn't know what Humphrey meant by difference_

_But when Can-Du finally caught what Humphrey meant he did not look happy_

"Ok Humphrey you're gonna get it now"

_Humphrey started running even though he was laughing_

_Can-Du was running after him leaving only me and Hutch to take the food back home_

_We walked in silence for a while till I said something_

"So... are you sure you and Can-Du aren't brothers"

_He laughed a little_

"I'm sure Garth"

_After that we walked in silence_

"GARTH!"

_I turned around to see Humphrey running towards me_

_Without warning he hits me and we go tumbling_

_When we stop he's on top if me_

"Garth I need your help!"

"Well I can't help you if your on me" I said as he got off me

"Ok so I might have pushed Can-Du to far I mean look at what he did to my tail"

_He showed me his tail_

_It was messy even some of the fur was gone at the end_

"Wow he must be mad at yo..." I didn't get to finish when Humphrey screamed

"I'm gonna get you Humphrey!" Can-Du said running towards us

"AH! Garth help" Humphrey said going behind me

_I looked up I saw Hutch at the top watching and laughing_

_Then I saw Can-Du chasing Humphrey and Humphrey running with me in the middle_

_I jumped over them leaving them going around in a circle_

_I walked up and sat next to Hutch who was still laughing_

_I stared at him_

_I watched him as his luscious mane bounced as he laughed_

_He looked so cute I couldn't help but stare at him_

"Ok Garth I got to go" He said as he turned to me

_I snap out of my day-dream of him_

"Oh ok bye Hutch"

_Hutch got up and walked away_

_I watched him walk away as his butt moved side to side_

_It was the most wonderful and beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life_

_Then Can-Du walks past me to Hutch_

_Ever since I realised I had a crush on Hutch I hated Can-Du _

_Can-Du was always with Hutch_

_I never saw them apart _

_It made me mad but I never showed it_

_"Yo Garth help a brother out" Humphrey said in the tree_

_I sighed to myself_

_I didn't know how Humphrey did it but he was high up the tree_

"Humphrey fall down I will catch you"

"No way Garth and plus I can't if I try to move all these twigs are going to hurt"

_I sighed again and got a rock_

_I threw it at his butt instead of his head_

"Ouch Garth!"

"Shut up" I said throwing more rocks till he fell out the tree

_Humphrey got up and rubbed his butt then his head_

"Jesh Garth did you have to be so rough about it"

_I rolled my eyes then laid down_

_We went silent for a few minutes_

"Garth" Humphrey said looking at me

"Yes?"

"Did you and Lilly break up because your..."

_I didn't answer because I didn't understand his question_

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you and Lilly break up because your..."

"Jesus Christ spit it out Humphrey"

"Because your gay!" He said all of a sudden

_I was shocked he knew but I wasn't going to give my secret up right away_

"No i'm not gay and that's not why me and Lilly broke up"

"Of all people you should know why me and Lilly broke up" I said like I was annoyed

"Yeah I know why you two broke up"

"You lost your spark but is that why you lost your spark?"

"Is what why?"

"That your gay"

"Humphrey for the last time I'm not gay"

"Then how come i saw you staring at Hutch"

_I was caught there was no denying it_

_I sighed_

"Ok Humphrey your right i am gay but that's not why me and Lilly broke up"

_He looked at me like i was a monster_

"So you have a crush on Hutch" Humphrey said like he was about to laugh

"Yes"

_Then he busted out laughing_

_He was on the ground crying cause he was laughing so hard_

"Shut up" I growled

"I'm sorry"

"So how long have you had this crush on Hutch"

"About a month"

"Oh jesh" He said shocked and amazed

"Well anyway please keep this a secret i would die if anyone else found out"

"I promise" Humphrey said with a smile

**AN: ok sorry for the mix up i needed a document for the first chapter anyway hope you loved this chapter and I just want to say ceecee12 is co-writting this story with me so yeah REVIEW!**


	2. Love strikes again

**AN: ok so ceecee12 and I already have plans about the end of the story and how it works so it might move along faster than my other stories also REVIEW! ps: if you don't like gay stories DON'T READ!**

**POV LILLY**

_I have walked around the forest just looking for something to do_

_I had been devastated when me and Garth broke up_

_I had cried for weeks till I finally got over him_

_But I didn't get over him by myself_

_Can-Du helped me and I was glad_

_So glad that I devolved a crush for him_

_So now I like him and I want to spend every minute of me time with him_

_I have looked for him for hours_

_When I finally found him he was all alone_

_Which I was thankful for_

_I walked up to him and sat next to him_

"Hey Can-Du"

"Oh hey Lilly" He said sounding happy

"How was the hunt?"

"It was good we caught one but I don't know what happened when they brought it to the feeding grounds"

"Why not"

"Because I was trying to kill Humphrey for calling me small"

_I laughed a little but I understood how he felt_

_I was always out sized by my sister_

_When I snapped out of my thoughts I say Can-Du grinning at me_

"What?" I said grinning back

"So you think I'm short to"

"No I was laughing at the fact you tried to kill Humphrey"

"Well yeah I guess that's funny"

**POV HUTCH**

_I've walked bored out of my mind ever since Can-Du left to go do something_

_But my boredom ended when Garth came walking up to me_

"Hey Hutch" He said walking up to me

"Hey Garth"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me"

"Sure why not" I said following him

_Me and Garth walked for hours while talking and getting to know each other better_

_When we reached the top of the mountain we where climbing we lay down to rest_

_We continue to talk_

"Well Hutch I'm gonna call it a night you wanna come with"

_I looked at him then the setting sun_

"Nah I'm just gonna stay here a bit longer"

"Well ok" He said getting up

_Then out of no where he did the most unexpected thing_

_I felt his warm thounge go against my cheek_

_I was shocked and when i turned around he was gone_

_I got up_

"Garth wait!"

_But it was too late he was gone_

_I sat back down in my spot thinking about what Garth did_

**An: sorry this was such a short chapter the next one will be longer anyway hoped you liked this chapter!**


	3. New love revealed

**AN: ok sorry about the last two chap. I messed up and my updates will become extremely slow for this week and next week because I have state test and I have to do a lot of things but that doesn't mean updates won't come even if they are really small and I know there is nothing here YET! I promise to put what ever I can as soon as I can wish me luck! XD**


End file.
